


Stranded (Klance)

by Sokira206



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Smut, Stranded, Survival, Tragic Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokira206/pseuds/Sokira206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance were on a flight with a couple of other students, heading back home from a field trip from Thailand when things turned into chaos. There had been a failure in the plane's system leading to the aircraft crashing into an unknown island. Lance and Keith manged to survive, with Keith having been seriously injured, and so the two were stranded with nothing, but each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1

//Keith's p.o.v//

"26F, 26F, 26F..." I mumbled, dragging my suitcase behind me, as I was trying to find my seat. I smiled when I got to it, but groaned in annoyance to see the most obnoxious person sitting next to my seat, Lance Mcclain. Lance when staring down at his phone, not paying attention to anything around him, with his earbuds plugged in. I sighed and put up my suitcase, then nudged Lance's knee with mine, as he was blocking my way of getting to my seat next to the window. He looked up and scrunched his face.

"What do you want mullet head?" he asked harshly, crossing his arms. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"I'm trying to get to my seat, if you don't mind me passing by, by moving your god damn knee, moron," I spat, glaring at him.

"What?! I have to sit next to you the entire flight?! Hell no! I'm asking to change my seat," Lance shouted, and got out of his seat, shoving my in the process along with other passengers, and tried finding a flight attendant.

I smirked and sat in the seat next to the window, starting outside, as I was ready to head home from this field trip in Thailand. It was a fun week of being here and exploring new things, but of course Lance ruined a couple of things for him as of getting him in trouble, photo bombing his pics, and disturbing him when he was in a relaxed zone. Keith rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his phone, along with his ear buds. He pulgged it in and played a favorite song of his, as he was waiting for the plane to take off. Few minutes later, Lance came back with a pout, and sat in his seat next to me with his arms crossed, and he huffed. "I thought you went to change your seat? What happened?" I asked, taking out my earbuds.

"All the seats are full and taken," he groaned, not looking me in the eyes.

"Hmmm...well you better not cause any trouble during the flight," I sighed and shut my eyes. He huffed again and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his instagram.

 

3 hours into the flight and Lance was already passed out, snoring loudly, and his head resting on my shoulder. The passenger next to him was also passed out, leaning on the brunette's shoulder as well. I stared out the window, looking at nothing but a bunch of clouds passing by. Suddenly the airplane started to jerk violently, I stayed alerted, and sat up straight, making Lance's head fall onto the handle.

"W-What the hell?" someone nervously questioned, getting worried.

The aircraft started jerking and all the passengers started panicking. Everyone started crying out and wailing, as the plane was heading down.

"Shit!" I cursed, strapping myself into the seat tightly. Lance on the other hand was in a shocked daze and starting murmuring things in spanish, while gripping the seat handle with all his might.

"There has been a failure in the aircraft's system, everyone prepare for impact, and may god watch over us," the captain stated as calmly as he could.

Minutes before impact, all you can hear were the frantic screams, and cries from everyone around us. I shut my eyes tightly and prayed for a miracle to happen. In the end, I blacked out, hearing the airplane collide with the ground.


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance were on a flight with a couple of other students, heading back home from a field trip from Thailand when things turned into chaos. There had been a failure in the plane's system leading to the aircraft crashing into an unknown island. Lance and Keith manged to survive, with Keith having been seriously injured, and so the two were stranded with nothing, but each other.

//Keith's p.o.v//

 

I felt an aching pain in my shoulder and opened my eyes slightly, but groaned from the bright sun shining. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked about my surroundings, and noticed there was a sharp metal object protruding into my right shoulder. I was dangling upside down, with the seat belt still securing me to the seat. The airplane was broken in half, upside down. Many corpses lay on the roof of the plane and some still strapped in their seat, dangling there lifeless. I looked to my left to see Lance not there and pondered if he had survived or not. I heard footsteps and gasped, shouting in a weak voice, "I-is anyone th-there?! P-please help me!" tears streamed down my face, as the pain in my shoulder was increasing, blood pouring out of the wound.

"K-Keith? Is that you?" a familiar voice questioned. 'It's Lance!'

"Lance! Y-yes it's me! Please help me!" I cried waving my hands to get his attention.

He looked up at me and gasped, as droplets of my blood dropped onto his face. His eyes began to water up, as he smiled brightly, "You're alive! I finally found someone alive!" he beamed, but quickly frowned, as he saw I was injured badly. "Keith your shoulder," he breathed, reaching a hand up to touch my hand. Lance wasn't that badly injured, he only had a few cuts and bruises here, and there, but over all he was fine which was a miracle.

"I know, n-now please help me down," I pleaded, gripping his hand tightly.

He nodded and thought for a moment before explaining, "Okay I need you to unbuckle your seat belt, and hopefully you'll land in my arms, but first you gotta take that metal thing out of your shoulder, so it doesn't get pushed more into your skin, and we'll try to find a first aid kit to hopefully fix it up for now until help arrives soon," I hummed in response and nervously gripped the object, wincing as it increased the pain, as I moved it more. I shut me eyes and took in a shaking breath, before quickly yanking it out of my skin, and I screamed out in pain.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!...Tch, L-Lance catch me," I choked and unbuckled my seat belt, landing into Lance's arm. "Gaaaaahh! Lance find a first a-aid kit quickly!" I coughed, blood spurting out my mouth.

"Okay!" Lance replied, setting me against a wall carefully, as he search for the kit.

I looked around and bit my lips to stop any screams of agony that dared to leave my mouth. Tears still streamed down my face and I held onto my shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding by adding pressure. I began to feel a bit drowsy, so my head would wobble around, until I finally decided to just rest my head against the wall, and shut my eyes, steadying my breathing. "L-Lance hurry," I grunted. 

"I found it!" the brunette exclaimed, running towards me, and crouched down beside. "Stay with me buddy please," he begged.

I coughed a bit more blood out of my mouth and whispered, "Don't *cough* w-worry, I'll be f-fine once you patch my shoulder up," I smiled softly, opening my eyes a little before I shut them again, and started dozing off, with Lance frantically calling out my name.


	3. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance were on a flight with a couple of other students, heading back home from a field trip from Thailand when things turned into chaos. There had been a failure in the plane's system leading to the aircraft crashing into an unknown island. Lance and Keith manged to survive, with Keith having been seriously injured, and so the two were stranded with nothing, but each other.

//Lance's p.o.v//

 

"Shit, Keith!" I shouted, shaking him gently, trying to wake him up after he had passed out. I quickly ripped his shirt open and saw his wound. It didn't look deep so that was good, but I had to quickly stitch it up before it could get infected. Frantically, I opened the first-aid kit and grabbed an anti bacterial bottle, opening that shit quickly, and pouring it down his open flesh. I didn't know if I was doing this shit right since I never really paid attention in first-aid class, but at least I cleaned his wound. Next I grabbed a gauze and wiped around the area. After that, I looked for a needle and thread, and luckily there was one in the kit, so I sloppily stitched up his wound, but it'll work for now, until help arrives soon so they can take care of it professionally. I sighed and grabbed another gauze, wiping away at the puss, and blood around the stitched area. I threw it away and looked around to see the sun almost setting. "Dammit I need to build a shelter fast and a fire," I mumbled. I got up and looked for a couple suitcases that survived the crash, and looked for warm clothes for Keith, and possibly anything else that may help us survive. 

 

[3 days later...]

It's been three days now and help still hasn't arrived yet. Keith hasn't woken up either, but he's still alive since he's still breathing, and I've been cleaning his wound regularly so it won't get infected of course, and the shelter that I built is a few minutes away from the crash site since the corpses were starting to smell bad, and I couldn't handle it. I've managed to find a couple of snacks, and 4 water bottles in some of the suitcases that survived, so hopefully it will last us for a couple of more days. Also, I built the shelter with four big thick logs and stuck it deep into the ground, and found some long sticks to line up on the top, then added palm tree leaves to add on top to make a roof, as well as a floor. Keith was asleep on the floor with my jacket covering him to keep him warm, and I just cuddled up next to him when I go to bed to keep myself warm as well. There were some clothes in the suitcases, but they were too small to fit the both of us, so Keith was still shirtless with only my jacket to cover him.

I sighed and looked at the bonfire I had made, throwing some sticks in there to keep it alive, as the sun was starting to set. "Don't worry Keith...We'll be home soon...hopefully," I mumbled, looking behind me to see his peaceful expression, and smiled slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was short, it's just I recently started school two days ago, and that's going to be keeping me from writing for a while and I'm going to be busy with homework. I'll try and do my best to update chapters as much as possible, until then, stay in tune for the next chapter!


	4. ch.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help still hasn't arrived yet and it's bad enough that Keith is seriously injured, but he has caught a cold too! What will the two do now?

//Keith p.o.v//

I awoke to the feeling of being cradled with water dripping on my forehead. My eyes opened slowly and I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sand in my eyes before observing my surroundings. It seems that I was surrounded by palm trees and I was currently in a shelter, protected from the rain that was going on.

"W-what the hell? Where am I?" I mumbled in a hoarse voice. I felt movement beside me and turned my head to be met with Lance's face. He had bruises and cuts on his face as well as dirt. He was currently asleep and I felt something move on my waist, so I looked down to see his arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed furiously and quickly sat up, but groaned as pain shot through me. "Ngh!" I gripped my right shoulder and that caused even more pain, so I winced, and glanced at my shoulder to see a scar stitched up sloppily. I noticed that I was shirtless too then I quickly looked back at Lance then back at my bare chest then back to him. "Whaaat?! D-did we? No, impossible! I'd never do such things with that idiot," I thought and frantically looked back at him before turning my gaze away in a flustered expression, biting down on my dry lips. My stomach started to ache and my mouth felt dry as well. I carefully got up, but my legs started to wobble, and I fell on top of Lance, screaming in pain from my wound being touched, "Aaaaahhhhhh!" Tears welled up in my eyes, as I gripped my shoulders to stop the pain.

"Oooff! What the hell! Huh-Keith? Oh my god Keith you're finally awake!" Lance shouted with glee, sitting up quickly with me in his lap. He saw that I was in pain and I bit my lips to not let any noise out, as tears streamed down my face rapidly. "Keith! Oh my god your wound, here I'll find something in the first-aid kit to help ease your pain," Lance said then sat me down gently on the ground before rushing to a big kit full of medical stuff.

I was so confused on what was happening like on how I got this wound, and why I'm under this shitty shelter with Lance with palm trees surrounding us. I decided to ask Lance on what the hell was going on. "L-Lance...What happened last night?" I asked nervously, not remembering anything that may have happened.

"Ha what do you mean 'what happened last night?' You were passed out for almost four days! Don't you remember the plane crash, and how the two of us were the only survivors, and that you got that wound from a sharp metal object being protruded into your shoulder," Lance explained, still digging through the kit.

My eyes widen and I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "What?! What do you mean I was was passed out for four days! And that there was a plane crash? What the hell, this must be a dream right?! Please tell me this is all a dream, and that if I were to shut my eyes right now, I'll wake up in the comfort of my own bed at home in Chicago!" I argued, gripping my hair tightly, and breathing rather heavily. Lance quickly grabbed something out of the kit and knelled by my side, rubbing my back soothingly, as I was panicking.

"Keith. Keith! Listen to me, I wish all of this were a dream too, but it isn't. This is real and we're stuck here, until help arrives soon, so please stay calm for now, and take these ibuprofen pills to ease your pain in your shoulder, okay," Lance said calming me down and smiling at me to ease my nerves. He wiped my tears with his thumbs and placed the box of pills in my hand. "I'll get you some water okay," I nodded and took the pills out of the box before putting the amount needed into my mouth then jugged down the water that Lance gave me. "Don't drink too much, we need to save as much water as possible for us to survive for a couple of more days," Lance informed, taking the bottle out of my hand while I was still jugging it down. I coughed a bit before wiping my mouth and stared at something other than Lance's eyes. Water dripped onto my head and I looked up to see the roof of the shelter leaking from the rain. I shivered as I had no shirt on, so I wrapped my arms around myself to keep myself warm. "Let me clean your wound then you can use my jacket to warm you up," Lance got up, grabbed a bottle of anti bacterial stuff with a gauze. He sat by my side and observed my stitched up skin closely, and I blushed at how close he was. "Now this might sting a little so brace yourself for some pain," the brunette warned before pouring down the liquid on my wound then dabbing it onto my flesh.

"Ngh Hmmmmmm Ahhh!" I screamed out in agony, as the pain increased. I gripped Lance's shoulder trying to calm myself down, as the pain was unbearable. "L-Lance stop," I breathed, but he kept wiping at the puss, and blood around the stitched area, making me dig my nails into his shoulders, and cry out.

"Okay I'm done," Lance finished, throwing away the gauze, and helped me put on his coat. "Haha you really gripped my shoulders hard," Lance teased rubbing his shoulders, "So you must be hungry right after being asleep for the past four days," he asked, and got up to a suitcase near the end of the shelter. He grabbed a bag of Lays chips out and water then walked back over to hand it to me.

"Th-thanks," I mumbled before digging in. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"I'm glad you're finally awake now," he whispered. I blushed and looked down at my chips, avoiding eye contact with him, so he doesn't see how red my face is becoming. "Well I'm going to go take a piss now, so don't go anywhere while I'm gone," Lance announced walking out of the shelter, as he waved his hand, swaying his hips with one hand on his hips before disappearing behind a bunch of palm trees. I pursed my lips and bit into the chip I was holding.

[Night Time]

It was night and the sun had already went down, so it was pitch black with only the stars, and moon giving us light as well as the emergency flash light that was in the medical kit. I was laying down, playing with a stick before I felt something coming up. I quickly stood up and ran out of the shelter, and into the rain before vomiting. Lance saw me ran out and grew worried and rushed to my side, rubbing circles on my back.

"Dude are you okay?" he asked, as I still vomited. Once I had stopped, I wiped my mouth, and looked up at him.

"I-I'm fine, I think I just ate something my body didn't like that's all," I assured, forcing a smile, but then I felt something come up again, and looked away from him before throwing up again.

"Dude you're clearly not okay, let me feel your forehead," he said concerned. I stopped vomiting and he felt around my forehead with his arm, and he bit his lips. "It seems you have a cold, why don't you go rest, and I think I saw some cold medicine in the kit, so i'll let you take some before you rest," he helped me to the shelter, and layed me down gently before setting off to find the medicine. Couple minutes past and Lance groaned in frustration. He came back to me and sighed, "There wasn't any cold medicine or any type of medicine...We'll just have to wait and see if your cold will go away soon," Lance frowned, caressing my cheek.

I smiled to ease his concerns for me, "Don't worry, I'll be fine once I get some rest, okay," he nodded and layed down beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I became flustered and stared at him.

"Don't worry, I'm only doing this to keep you and myself warm since we have no blanket," he mumbled before shutting his eyes. I hummed in response, and started up at the roof. My eyes began to grow tired and one thought ran across my mind before falling asleep.

'Will I be okay?'

[To be continued]


	5. Ch.5

//Shiro's p.o.v//

It's been a week and three days since the flight that was traveling back to Chicago from Thailand had disappeared mysteriously. The cultural class was on that flight from a field trip heading back, but since the flight had gone missing, none had return. Lance and Keith were on that field trip, and Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and I have been worrying about their where abouts, and safety. We hope that they are stillalive and well, and that soon people will find them.

This might make me sound like a douche, but I'm mostly concerned for Keith since well we were 'friends with benefits' and during those heated nights I've developed feelings for him that he doesn't know of. I could never bring myself to tell him about how I feel about him seeing that he only uses me to relieve his stress.  
I regret not telling him, I may never know when I can ever confess to him again. I miss him so much, I miss his features, his laugh, his personality, his lewd expression, I just miss everything about him...I wish I could've spend more time with the Korean, I regret not telling him 'I love you' I regret not doing so many things with him. I just want to see and hear his sweet voice again. I've been a mess without the raven haired teen...I need him, I want him, I lust for him, I hope that Lance didn't by any chance took him away from me during their field trip in Thailand, since on his Snapchat, and Instagram there's a bunch of selfies, and videos of him with Keith by his side. That brunette better not have stolen my man! I know he has a crush on my dear Keith, it's so obvious since he'd always blush or get flustered when Keith were to sit close to him or accidentally touch him, and he always looked at him differently than the rest of us or anyone else. I hope Keith is okay and alive...I miss him so so much...

//Lance's p.o.v//

It's been ten days since the plane had crashed and help still hasn't arrived yet. We had already ran out of food and water, but luckily Keith found a little stream just 2 minutes away from our camp site, so we filled our water bottles with that water, and for food we had to climb palm trees just to get coconuts, and we bash it open with a thick log.

Keith hasn't gotten better from his illness, he's gotten worse to the point were he can't even move. He's been throwing up constantly, and suffers headaches and stomach ache. I feel bad for not being able to help him since there were no medicine in the first aid kit to help him. His wound on his shoulder has gotten better, so that's good, but I've been worried about his health more...I don't want to loose him like I did with my little brother. I can't bear to live without Keith, I always feel more better, and upbeat when he's around me. I can't help but get flustered, and become a blushing mess when he's near me, or when he touches me. I love him and I have been for a while now, but never had the courage to tell him since it would be weird for two guys to date, and we were always known as rivals that hated each others guts, so people will be shocked at how the both of us have become a couple. And I don't even know if Keith feels the same way.  
It's hard to contain myself since being on this island with Keith since he's shirtless most of the time and we cuddle every night to keep each other warm, I try so hard not to try any moves on him, so it won't be awkward between us during our alone time here.

I sighed and rested my head on my knees, and wrapped my arms around my legs, staring at a an asleep Keith. His hair was a mess and there were cuts and dirt on his face. I smiled and wiped away the dirt covering some parts of his face. He flinched and I retreated my hand quickly before he woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned, rubbing his eyes, he slowly sat up, and stared at me. "Why are you sitting so close to me?" he questioned, his face becoming red.

"A-ah well I was bored and had nothing to do, but check in on how you're doing," I stuttered, rubbing the back of my neck, and looking away from his gaze. "How are you feeling right now?" I questioned.

"Hmm not so good, I still feel shitty...Could you pass me the water bottle," Keith asked, I nodded, and leaned towards the water bottles, grabbing one, and handing it to the raven haired teen. "Thanks," he mumbled before gulping down the liquid. I stared at him jug the cool liquid down his throat, as some water triggled down the side of his mouth, gliding down his neck, then his bare torso. I turned my head quickly, blushing madly. He seemed to notice, as he asked in concern, "Dude, are you okay? Your face is all red."

"Umm I just need some fresh air," I quickly replied, getting up quickly, but he grabbed my hand, making me fall, and our faces were inches away from touching each other. My breathing was out of control as we were too close to comfort.

"Lance there's fresh air already flowing in our shelter seeing that there's no walls to block it out idiot, now tell me what's wrong?" he demanded, staring at me seriously.

My face was already red as a tomato, and I gulped hard. 'Should I already confess to him to get it off my shoulder? But if I do it may be awkward between us, and I don't want that. But Keith wants to know what's up with me...I guess I have nothing to loose, but tell him the truth, and get it done with so I can finally be satisfied with finally confessing. I shut my eyes and was about to speak when we heard rustling in the bush near us. Our attention turned towards the bush and we froze.

[To be continued...]


	6. Ch.6

//Lance's p.o.v//

I shut my eyes and was about to confess my feelings to Keith when we both heard rustling in the bush near us. Our attention turned towards the bush and we froze, and stayed alert.

"D-did you hear that..." Keith nervously asked, still facing to where we heard the noise. 

"Of course I heard it Idiot or else I wouldn't be looking at a darn bush!" I whisper shouted.

"Sheesh don't need to yell! Go over there and check what caused the noise," Keith suggested, shoving me lightly.

"Tch why do I have to go check it out?! Why can't you!" I countered, jabbing his bare chest.

"Idiot I can barely move in this state and if something were to jump out and attack me, I wouldn't have the strength to be able to run or defend myself!" he reasoned in an annoyed tone.

I huffed, 'There's no point in arguing any further since he does have a good point.' "Fine fine, I'll go," I whined, standing up then I grabbed a stick for self defense before cautiously walking towards the bush. I stayed about four inches away from the bush before calling out, and poking the shrub, "Anyone there?" I gulped.  
More rustling could be heard and then out popped...a girl?! I stared at her in shock, 'How did she get here? Was she one of the passengers from the flight?' I looked at her from head to toe, inspecting her features. 'If she did survive the crash somehow then how come she looks so clean and healthy?' The little girl looked about 7-10 and she had shoulder long curly brown hair, her eyes were a bright crystal blue, and she had tanned skin just like mine. 'She resembled my little sister, Sophia so much, but with brighter blue eyes...' I thought. I snapped out of my train of thought when I heard Keith yell out, "So what did you find?!"  
I looked back at him then the little girl then back at Keith, "Uuhh a little girl!" I shouted.

"W'what?! No way dude, no one could've survived this long since the crash, especially a little girl all by herself! No way," the mullet haired teen argued, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Well come look for yourself if you don't believe me!" I remarked while smirking.

"I can't you dimwit I'm really sick and can't-" Keith stopped speaking as he started puking to the side of the shelter, then clutched his stomach. Once he finished he wiped his mouth with his arm then grabbed the water bottle that was by his side, and washed his arm, and mouth.

"It seems your friend there has caught the illness going around in my village," I turned around to see the little girl walking towards Keith. She sat next to him and started inspecting him closely. I don't know why, but I sorta felt jealous since she got to be so close to him like that.

"O-oh hey there l-little girl," the ill teen stuttered in surprise, staring at the girl in a shocked state.

"Hmmm what are the symptoms you've been having with this illness you're experiencing?" she asked, rubbing her chin while staring at my Keith. I walked towards the two and sat nearby them.

 

//Keith's p.o.v//

 

"I uh been experiencing nausea, headaches, stomach ache, sore throat, pain in my ears, and stuffy nose...." I replied awkwardly, looking away from the little girl.

"Hmmmm this isn't good, I think you've caught the illness going around my village, you must be treated soon or else your illness will get even worse, and you'll eventually die from the virus my people call, 'Karmua'," the girl informed. 

I gulped and sweat began to pop out of my pores, "I-I could d-die you say?" I mumbled, staring at her in shock, and fear.

She nodded, "Yes, but don't worry i'll take you to my village and my grandmother will take a look at you, and she may be able to help you," she finished.

"Wait wait wait...So there are actual people living on this island?!" Lance blurted with his arms out.

"Obviously..." I groaned then rubbed my eyes. I began to feel lightheaded, and informed the two,"U-uh g-guys I'm feelin a b-bit lightheaded-" I then fell backwards onto my back and blacked out.

 

[To be continued]


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated on here in so long! I've mostly been on Wattpad and had forgotten about updating on here, so my apologies! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapters that I had forgotten to publish on here.

//Lance's p.o.v//

"K-Keith!" I panicked and scooted towards his side, checking his pulse. "Good he's still alive," I mumbled. I looked up at the little girl who stood beside me and told her, "Could you please lead me to your village." She nodded and motioned for me to follow her with her hand. I quickly but carefully cradled Keith in my arms and rushed after the little girl who had already taken off. I followed behind her and we walked in silence, but I decided to start a conversation to get to know her a bit more. "So ummm...what's your name?" I asked. It was silent for a moment before she replied.

"Dayna...what about you?" 

"The name's Lance and my buddy here is Keith," I informed.

"Ah interesting names," she commented.

"Your name is lovely by the way...you know, you kinda resemble my little sister, Sophia, but she has brown eyes instead of crystal blue," I mentioned.

"Thanks and so you have siblings? How many?" She questioned, glancing back at me before looking forward.

"Uh I used to have four, but..." I took in a deep breath before continuing, "But my little brother, Tony, died from a kidney infection. He died at a young age too, 4 to be precise. Still can't seem to get over his death even though it's been almost 3 years since his passing...Ah ummm I'm sorry for bringing this up all of a sud-"

"No it's fine...I know how it feels to lose a loved one, so I can feel your pain in not getting over a loved one's death. My oldest brother, Sana, died from an hunting accident 2 years ago," She paused before she resumed her story, "He was attacked by a venomous snake that was lingering near by and by the time he arrived back to the village, he was already gone."

"I'm sorry to hear..." I said, looking down at Keith's pale face.

"Yeah...but moving onto a more positive topic, what are your siblings names and ages?" She asked, now standing beside me.

"Oh umm the two youngest are Sophia, she's 7 years old and Maria who is 12 years old. And my big sister, Paolo is 24. I'm 22 by the way," I added and she hummed in response.

"Unique names...hmmm I have 10 siblings but now 9 since Sana passed away, but I'm the 3rd youngest child. I have three older sisters, Gina and Nina who are 26, and Fosha 14. Five older brothers, Sana who was 28, Kenya 22, Hija 19, Pika 17, and Tama 15. My two littlest brothers are Coco who is 9 and Biba 8. I'm 13 so yeah," she finished and I stared at her in wide eyes.

"How could you mesmerize all your siblings age?! That's a bunch of brothers and sisters and I can't believe you're 13?! You look to be a 6 or 7 year old!" I exclaimed making her jump.

"I know I look much younger than I look...my cousins and older siblings tease me about it," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hehe don't worry I get mistaken as a 16 year old because of how young I look too, so I know how that feels," I comforted and she let a small smile slip onto her face.  
We continued walking for about a good 10 minute before someone popped out of the bushes, scaring the both of us.  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh please don't hurt us!" I screamed with my eyes closed, as I cowered behind Dayna.

"Oh? Kenya what are you doing here?" Dayna said.

"I was searching for you since I got worried that you were taking so long in finding sticks," a deep yet soft voice worried.

I opened my eyes to see a buff muscular, not too muscular, toned man who was shirtless, revealing his well built figure. He only wore a cloth about knee long covering his private area and he looked identical to Dayna but with short black hair.  
"Oh sorry about that Kenya, but I found these two who were living in a shelter not too far from the wreckage of that floating object. His friend here seems to have the Karmua illness. Please brother we need to treat him before it's too late," she pleaded, holding his brother's hand.

Kenya stared at me for a moment then glanced at Keith before he sighed, "Fine...let's take him to grandma Anna," he mumbled and Dayna smiled as her brother took off.

"Let's go Lance!" She cheered and I smiled, following the two.

As we arrived at their village, many of the people living here stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable. Dayna seemed to have noticed and announced to them, "Family! I have brought two fellow foreigners who I assume survived the wreckage of the floating object! No need to be alarmed, they do not wish to harm us but only seek help as this poor man's friend has been affected with Karmua!" Gasps and whispering could be heard from the villagers which made me even more nervous. "Please, we need to help his friend or else it'll be too late!" She begged. More commotion uproared the villagers and soon they all quiet down when someone came forward. It was a tall buff guy who had a head gear on and tattoos lingered his skin. He looked down at us and I gulped at how intimidating he looked.

"Dayna! What do you think you're doing?! Causing a scene and bringing in two unknown people to our home?! Are you out of your mind! Kenya! Why would you allow this to happen?!" The man shouted in anger.

"F-Father, I only wanted to help out Dayna since she wanted to help these two," Kenya stuttered.

"That is unacceptable! I will not allow this! You!" He pointed at me and walked straight at me until we were face to face. "Leave this instance!" 

"Father please!" Dayna begged, holding her father's arm and staring up at him with pleading eyes. "Can we just help these people! I'm begging you father!"

"No!" Her father exclaimed before pushing the brunette away, making her stumble and fall.

I gasped and rushed towards her side. Setting Keith down carefully before helping Dayna up. "Are you okay?!" I asked in concern.

She sniffed and wiped her teary eyes, "I-I'm fine...I'm sorry that I can't help you and your friend..." She apologized, tears rushing down her face.

I frowned and rubbed her back soothingly, "No no it's fine, I understand that your people do not want us here so I'll just leave and treat Keith, and hope he survives. Thank you for trying to help us out though," I thanked.

"Get away from my daughter you filthy being!" Dayna's father ordered.

"Sorry sir, I'll take my leave now," I stood up, carried Keith's limp body in my arms and walked away when an old woman shouted.

"Wait young boy!" I stopped in my tracks and looked behind me to see an old woman next to a sobbing Dayna. "Now why don't you come back here and I'll treat your dear friend of yours," she smiled and I stared at her in shock.

"Mom what do you think you are doing?!" Dayna's father yelled.

"Calm down Uta, I'm simply offering to help this helpless man and his friend. They mean no harm, but only seek help as what Dayna informed us from the beginning," I felt my heart skip a beat knowing that this old woman was willing to help us.

"But-"

"Uta!" And with that, the man became silent. She took a minute to compose herself before she spoke again, "Child, follow me and Dayna why don't you go prepare the soup for his friend."

"Yes ma'am," she then took off and the woman motioned for me to follow her and so I did. As I walked through the crowd, I got all kinds of looks from the villagers making me blush in embarrassment.

To be continued....


	8. 8

//Keith's p.o.v//

I awoke with an enormous pain in my stomach. Opening my eyes, I clenched my stomach and bit down on my bottom lip. 'Man does my stomach hurt like a bitch,'  next thing I knew, I needed to vomit, so without warning all the content in my stomach came rushing out of my mouth and spilling all over beside me. I felt disgusted with all my vomit surrounding me and getting into my messing hair. "Fuck," I cursed, sitting up slowly before noticing I was on a makeshift bed. I looked around to see I was in some sort of hut that had many makeshift living supplies in it. I saw a pot full of water, so I got up carefully and stumbled my way over there, I fell a couple of times in the process since my legs were a bit numb from not moving for some time, but I managed somehow as I went over to the pot, so that I could wash off all the vomit off my hair, and face. I dunked my whole head in and started scrubbing my face and hair before bringing up my head. Wiping my eyes, I looked around and spotted a rag nearby so I grabbed it to dry off my face and hair. I jumped in surprise when I heard the door burst open then a gasp.

"K-Keith?! Oh my god Keith you're finally awake!" a very familiar voice shouted with joy. I turned around to be greeted with a bear hug that was slightly crushing me. "I'm so happy to see you awake, oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh...I missed you Keith," he whispered into my ear which made me shiver.  He soon let go of me with a bright smile on his face then he took my hand in his, "I was so worried for you, I thought you'd never wake up. Gosh I'm so glad to see you awake. I have to tell grandma Anna that you have finally woken up," he mentioned and I raised an eyebrow.

"Whose grandma Anna? And where are we?" I asked, staring at him in confusion.

"Oh man, do you remember that little girl from before you blacked out?" he questioned and I shook my head, not remembering anything from before I passed out. Lance sighed and shook his head. He then lead me to the bed in which he was met with a surprise, but he shook it off, saying he'll clean it later, so we sat a good few inches away from my vomit before he began explaining everything that has happened to who the little girl was, who grandma Anna was, where we were at, and so on. After he explained everything, I was shocked, "S-so I was out for 2 weeks?" I mumbled, not believing I was out for that long.

"Yup and sadly most of the villagers gave up hope on saving you, saying that you would be a goner soon, but I couldn't give up on you and I kept doing whatever I could in hopes that you'll wake up someday," he admitted which brought a smile to my face.

"Thanks dude...for not giving up on me, it really means a lot...Hell if you were to give up I wouldn't be here right now, next to you," I chuckled, looking up at him in which he stared at me with...admiration?

"Y-yeah uummm K-Keith, could I possibly t-tell you something," he stuttered with a blush as he looked down.

"Sure, what's up dude?" I asked, getting concerned since he was turning red.

"Ehhh well you see I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now and umm I just wanted to say that I really like-" Lance was interrupted by someone walking into the room which made us both jump in surprise.

"Oh my, I see that your friend has woken up," an elderly woman smiled, walking slowly over to us. 

"Ah grandma Anna, I was just about to go tell you the news," Lance chuckled awkwardly, standing up and helping the woman walk over.

"Well no need for you to do that now, hmmm Keith was it? How are you child?" she questioned, stroking my cheek gently once she made it over to me.

"I-I'm fine grandma A-Anna..." I answered, twiddling with my thumbs nervously.

"I see, you must be hungry my child, right? You need some solid food in you though, after eating liquid food for the past 2 weeks," I looked at her bewildered. 

"I've been eating?" I questioned.

"Oh yes my child, I've been feeding you carefully while you were asleep. It was a soup that'd help the ones infected with Karmua heal slowly and it keeps them fed too," she beamed and I nodded slowly, still wondering how she fed me without me choking on it or anything. "Anyway, let's go and get you fed my boy then after I'll introduce the villagers to you, okay," I could only nod in response. She started for the door and I followed behind, but Lance stayed behind. I stopped in my tracks and looked behind.

"Aren't you coming with us?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"I will meet you guys there, I just have to clean up this mess that's all," he said as he forced a smile.

"Oh okay, thanks by the way," as I was about to leave, Lance mentioned one more thing.

"Keith...what I was about to say earlier, just...forget it okay," he finished with a look of disappointment.

[To be continued]


	9. 9

//Lance's p.o.v//

As Keith followed grandma Anna out the door, he suddenly stopped and turned around to look at me. "Aren't you coming with us?" he asked and I nodded my head, yes.

"I will meet you guys there, I just have to clean up this mess that's all," I said as I forced a smile.

"Oh okay, thanks by the way," he was about to continue on following grandma Anna, but I had to mention one more thing before he left.

"Keith...what I was about to tell you earlier, just...forget it," I finished with disappointment. He raised a brow before asking.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Y-yeah, it wasn't that important, so ummm yeah...you better get going now before grandma Anna becomes impatient," I warned and he hummed in response before leaving, then I was engulfed with silence. I sighed and shut the door before sluggishly making my way over to the bed. It took me awhile to clean the mess, but I finally finished then proceeded to go wash my hands. I jumped slightly when I heard someone knock on the door and I quickly dried off my hands before running over, and opening the door. "Oh hey Kenya, what brings you here?"

"Grandma Anna requested for me to bring you to join us as we prepare a feast for Keith," he said.

"Ah, I see. Good timing too, I just finished cleaning so I guess I'll join them now," I slightly smiled. As I was about to leave, Kenya stopped me and I looked up at him in confusion.

"You seem upset, did something happen?" he questioned, staring at me with concern.

"Oh I'm f-fine," I lied and he could tell by the way I spoke.

"You're lying...Lance, if you have something bothering you, you shouldn't keep it in it's bad for you. Instead you should talk to someone about it to help you," he gently smiled and I couldn't help but blush. I thought for a moment, debating with whether or not if I should tell him.

"If I tell you, you won't be disgusted or weirded out, right?" I worriedly asked, turning my attention to the floor.

"I won't, go on ahead and tell me Lance," Kenya reassured and I sighed.

"Okay well, it's about Keith. I've had this crush on him since the first day we met, but I can't bring myself into confessing to him because I'm afraid that Keith won't feel the same way and would be disgusted as well as it ruining our friendship...I don't know what to do Kenya, I-I'm scared I'll lose my friendship with Keith if he is disgusted by my feelings for him," tears started to build up at the thought of losing Keith and Kenya embraced me with a hug to comfort me.

"Calm down Lance, take a deep breath," he soothed and I did as told. He wiped away a tear with his thumb and my face turned bright red at how close his face was to mine.

"K-Kenya," he shushed me with his finger.

"Lance...I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I can't control myself any longer," before I could question him, he leaned in and captured my lips with his. I was totally stunned at what he was doing that I couldn't do anything since I was in total shock. My stomach dropped when I heard Keith's voice.

"L-Lance?"

To be continued...


	10. 10

Lance's p.o.v

"L-Lance?" 

Quickly I pushed Kenya away rather harshly, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about at the moment was explaining the situation to Keith.

"Keith I can explain-"

"No need, J-just-"

"Keith wait just hear me out!" I grabbed Keith's wrist, preventing him from going anywhere and he glared at me with teary eyes.

"Lance let me go," he stated coldly, trying to get out of my grasp, but I wouldn't let go.

"Keith just listen to me! Please this is a misunderstanding-" I felt a stinging sensation on my left cheek and stared at him with wide eyes. 'Did he really just slap me?'

"I said let go of me!" he screamed, thrashing out at me.

"Keith stop!" I let go of his wrist then held his head to face me. My heart shattered at the sight before me. His eyes were puffy and red with tears streaming down his face at a rapid pace.

"Tch I said let go!" he shoved me back harshly making me stumble back, and he took this chance to escape. When I regained my balance, I ran after him, leaving Kenya behind who started all this. As I ran out, I caught a glimpse of him smiling which confused me, but I didn't think much of it, as I was too occupied in running after Keith.

"Keith please wait!" I shouted, as he ran straight into the jungle, getting lost within the many palm tree and vines.

"Stop following me!" he shouted right before he tripped over a rock and fell face down. I would've laughed if it weren't for the situation we were in.

"Oh god, Keith are you okay?!" I ran by his side then helped him up. He shoved me away then sat on his knees before he began to sob uncontrollably. I pulled him into a hug and he didn't protest, but instead sobbed into my chest. "Shhhh calm down, it's okay," I soothed, stroking his long, silky, black hair.

"I-I don't k-know what g-got into me...I'm s-sorry I slapped you," he apologized, clutching my shoulder.

"No no it's okay, just calm down Keith-"

"No i-it's not o-okay! You've taken care of me this entire time we've been stranded on this island th-then I repay you back by lashing out at you and even slapping y-you! I'm a terrible person! I shouldn't be alive, I should've died along with the r-rest of those innocent passengers..."

"No Keith, don't talk like that. Please you are not a terrible person, don't ever say that you were meant to die, it's a miracle that we're both even alive so you should be thankful, and appreciate being alive. So don't you ever EVER talk like that, you're better than that," I made him look up at me then wiped his tears away.

"I'm just a burden to you! Admit it! I'm just in the way of your relationship with that guy right! Tell me it's true right!" he yelled, tears pouring out again.  I looked at him confused.

"Keith Kogane you are NOT a burden to me! I don't even know why you'd bring something so stupid up like that. You are special to me, I would never consider you a pest. There's nothing going on between Kenya and I, he just kissed me out of nowhere...." I paused before shutting my eyes then I took in a deep breath before exhaling, ready to confess my feelings for the brat. "Keith...I-"

"Snake," Keith mumbled and I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"What?" I questioned and he pointed to my right. I turned to look and holy shit there was a snake staring at us, ready to strike. "Fucking hell," I began to sweat with nervousness, "What do we do?" I asked with panic laced in my tone.

"I don't know?!" the raven haired teen whisper shouted, gripping my shoulders. Getting a better look at the snake, I noticed it was one of those most venomous snakes, a fucking golden lancehead. 'Great now we're definitely fucked if one of us is bitten by the damn thing.' 

"Shit we're fucked..." I murmured, holding Keith in my arms tightly, protecting his body incase the snake decides to strike at us, it'd get me instead of Keith.

"Do you know what type it is?" he asked as he cuddled into my side. 

"A golden lancehead. We need to find a way to distract it which is most likely impossible, but we need to think of something before it deciedes to bite one of us," I mentioned, glancing down at Keith.

"Shit okay ummm how about-OH MY GOD LANCE!" Keith shouted then pointed at the snake that was coming right for me and I couldn't move. 

'I guess this is it for me...'

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Shiro's p.o.v

"Okay please explain why you called us down here at around 2 in the morning?" Allura asked before yawing, then she stretched her limbs as she took a seat on Pidge's bed, Hunk and I following behind.

"Sorry about that, but I've got some amazing news!" Pidge grinned, as she swirled in her chair. 

"The McRib is back?!" Hunk suddenly exclaimed making me jump in surprise by his sudden outburst.

"Ummm no, but something more amazing than that," she mentioned and Hunk sighed in disappointment, Allura and I chuckling at his reaction.

"Then what's more amazing than the McRib?" he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Weeeelll I've finally been able to locate where Keith and Lance may be. Do you remember when Lance told us his mom planted a chip into him," she informed and we all thought for a moment, before we all nodded. 

"No way, how could we forget about that?! I can't believe Lance's parents forgot about planting a chip into their son!" Hunk yet again exclaimed.

"Yup, I just remembered yesterday of him telling us about that and now I've been able to hack into his chip to locate where they are. Apparently they are on some sort of island near South America," she informed while logging into her computer.

"Woah you're amazing Pidge! We have to tell someone about this, get the word out and send someone to go rescue them!" Allura beamed, walking over to Pidge.

"Yes, but how do you know if Lance is still alive?" I asked.

"Well the green dot here," she said, as she pointed at her computer screen to show us a map that had a green dot located on an island, "Shows where he is currently at and it moves whenever he moves, so we know he's alive if the green dot moves," she finished.

"Great! Now let's get the word out, I'll call the news station, Hunk and Shiro will get the word out to the press!" Allura stated and we all agreed, getting right to work.

Lance's p.o.v

"Shit okay ummm how about-OH MY GOD LANCE!" Keith shouted then pointed at the snake that was coming right for me, and I couldn't move.

'I guess this is it...'  I bit my bottom lip and shut my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the venomous bite, but it never came.

"Woah that was a close one! Hey you boys alright?" a familiar voice questioned in concern. I quickly opened my eyes to see Dayna's oldest sister Nina, and her twin following up behind her, Gina. I quickly glanced back to see where the damn snake went and saw that it was just a few inches away from me with an arrow being punctured into it's head and pinned to the ground. It's body squirming in agony before it ceased it's movement, now becoming a lifeless corpse. I snapped my attention back to Nina and Gina who stood side by side with a smirk plastered on both their faces, and I smiled back at them.

"Oh my gosh thanks a bunch Nina! You really saved our butts!" I shouted in glee and Nina blushed as she waved me off.

"It was nothing, now you two better get back to the village. I heard grandma is very upset that you two ran off like that," she informed with a stern expression sending chills down my spine, and I rapidly nodded my head, standing up before helping Keith up who winced.

"Did you injure yourself when you fell down?" I asked Keith, holding him up with my arm wrapped around his waist.

"I-I think so, oh your cheek it's all red and swollen," he mentioned with a frown, lifting a hand up to touch my cheek, but I flinched back in pain at the sudden contact. He sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor, "I'm so sorry Lance...I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. God I'm such an idiot! I'm a horrible person to do such a thing to you. Fuck I-" I quickly shut him up with a kiss. I couldn't take it anymore, I've been interrupted too many times and now I was going to fucking confess my love for him. I pulled away to see his eyes opened wide with shock and his face became all flustered, making me chuckle.

"Keith I love you, and only you," I confessed, feeling weights being lifted off my chest from saying those words to possibly the love of my life. Tears started to pour down his face and I wiped them away with my thumb, before pecking his cheek softly. "I love you Keith Kogane and I've always have, since the day I first met you, cliche isn't it, but it's true. I love you with all my heart Keith and no one can ever change that. What you saw back there was a misunderstanding, he came onto me. I love you Keith and it would make me the happiest man on earth if you were to become my boyfriend," I finished, feeling my heart beat rapidly.   
He was silent for a moment, making me nervous, before he cracked a small smile, and leaned up to peck me on the lips. 

"Y-yes Lance, I would love to be your boyfriend," he replied and we both laughed, before I pulled him back into a more passionate kiss. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was out of town for a couple of weeks and I forgot to bring my laptop with me, I deeply apologize about that! But I'm back and ready to update :) I hope you enjoyed this rushed chapter and stay in tune for the next!


	12. Chapter 12

Keith's p.o.v

'I can't believe it...Lance is actually asking me to be his boyfriend! This isn't a dream is it? If it is, I never want to wake up! I mean I've always had a huge crush on Lance, but I've always pushed it aside since he would never return those same feelings...  
But this is a dream come true, I would've never imagine that this would actually happen, not in a million years! Gosh! I'm so speechless that this is actually happening! What should I say?! I mean I do love him, so should I accept being his boyfriend???   
Ah hell, why the fuck not, now I won't have to pretend to hate his fucking guts," After a moment of silence I cracked a smile, and finally gave him an answer right after I quickly pecked him on the lips.  
"Y-yes Lance, I would love to be your boyfriend," I replied, the both of us broke into a laughing fit of glee, before Lance pulled me into a passionate kiss. Right when it could get heated, Nina or Gina interrupted us, making Lance groan against my lips.

"Sorry to break this sweet lovey-dovey moment of yours  but you know grandma Anna is waiting," she reminded and the both of us sighed in disappointment, Lance pulling away from my lips.

"Alright alright let's go," Lance mumbled, taking my hand in his, before the four of us walked off.

-

"W-wait Lance! Let me explain!" Kenya pleaded, putting his arms up in defense, as Lance had him by the neck as he was pushed onto the wall. 

"Children what is going on here?!" grandma Anna questioned, worry laced in her tone, soon the other villagers gathered around the scene.

"Explain then! Why did you kiss me!" the hispanic fumed, gritting his teeth in anger. I decided to step in so that he wouldn't get too violent on the guy.

"Lance, you should maybe calm down a bit," I said softly, putting my hand on his shoulder, and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Sorry, but explain Kenya," he pressed, still fuming with anger.

"Okay okay, so when you told me about how much you loved Keith, I had an idea and when I saw Keith coming, I just had to try out this plan I had in mind. So I kissed you right when Keith walked in, I knew he would get upset, but I didn't know he would run off, but anyway I knew that he would be upset, and that you would try and explain that this was all a misunderstanding, leading to you confessing your feeling to make it all clear that you don't have any feelings for me, but Keith," the both of us stared at Kenya stunned, trying to process what he just said. 

"What the-okay this is a lot to take in at the moment," Lance mumbled, releasing the guy. "So let me get this straight, you only kissed me to make Keith upset, not because you have feelings me, correct?"

"Yes, since kissing you would be the only way for you to confess your feelings for Keith, or else you would've waited and waited until it would be too late I guess...I apologize for kissing you by the way, it was the only thing I could think of at the moment," Kenya apologized. Lance stared at him for a moment then sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay then, if that's what it is then I forgive you," Lance said and Kenya smiled.

"Haha thank you and now are you two a thing?" he asked and I blushed.

"Yup we totally are, so this cutie is off limits you hear," Lance replied proudly and I covered my face in embarrassment. 

"Got it," Kenya said giving us a thumbs up.

"Okay can someone please explain what is going on?!" grandma Anna interrupted. 

 

After Lance explained everything to grandma Anna and apologized, we then continued the feast that was meant for me. Everyone had an amazing time, especially me. I enjoyed finally getting to know everyone, tasting their delicious food, dancing, and their tall tales which were creepy, but entertaining at the same time. Today was incredible and probably the best ever since the day we got stranded on this god for saking island. As the night grew on, everyone decided it was time to call it a night. 

"Goodnight Lance and Keith, see you in the morning~" Gina and Nina said, before bidding a farewell.

"Night Gina, Nina!" The both of us shouted as they disappeared into the distance.

"Night boys, you better behave yourselves now," grandma Anna warned before pecking us both on the forehead, then heading off to rest. 

"G'night grandma Anna, we'll be sure to be on our best behaviors," Lance laughed, scratching the back of his head. 

"Sure about that?" she asked.

"O-oh we sure are! No need to worry, night grandma Anna!" I quickly said with my face turning red as a tomato. She chuckled before leaving us be, making me sigh in relief. 

"Hahaha you should see how red your face is," Lance smiled, poking my cheek, and I quickly swatted his hand away while pouting.

"Welp I'll be heading off now, see you tomorrow, you crazy love birds," Kenya teased.

"We only started dating sheesh, not like I'll make it to third or fourth base anytime soon..." Lance pouted and I quickly jabbed him in the side, resulting in him wincing in pain, but giggling at the same time.

"Right hehe, anyway goodnight," Kenya finished before leaving. After that we bidded goodnight to the others, before we too headed off to bed. 

"Arrrrgh I'm exhausted, today was the best day I've ever had!" Lance beamed, jumping onto the makeshift bed, causing it to crack a little. "Shit, didn't mean for that to happened," he laughed, wrapping himself in the sheets.

"Wow, this better not break overnight, but scoot over bum," he huffed and made some room for me before I joined him in bed. I made myself cozy then he wrapped his arm around me, making me smile. 

"I could get used to this," Lance mentioned and I rolled my eyes before facing him, and then cuddling up into his chest.

"Shut up already and sleep," I mumbled against his chest before I moved up to give him a nice, juicy french kiss, then I went to bed, leaving him all hot and bothered.

"Arrrgh you tease!" I chuckled and shook my head, falling into a deep, relaxing sleep.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hoping I can keep this up in updating more often(^o^; Already working on chapter 13 and I pray I don't lose motivation(；´∀｀)  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay in tune for the next!


	13. Chapter 13

Shiro's p.o.v

A week and a half later....

"A toast, to being able to track down where our friends and others are, and now hopefully being able to rescue them!" Allura cheered as we all clinked our glasses of champagne together. I smiled as I drank the bitter, yet flavorful beverage before setting it down, and wrapping my arms around Pidge.

"It's all thanks to Pidge, if it wasn't for her then we'd still be distressed over the loss of our dearest friends," I mentioned and Pidge broke into a cheerful smile.

"Ah well it was nothing and you know what, I still can't believe Lance's parents forgot they chipped him! That's a ridiculous thing to forget! I'm just glad I remembered the time Lance told us he was chipped when he was young," Pidge sighed, taking another swig of her champagne.

"Yeah same here, but all in all thanks to his parents, we tracked down Lance and maybe the others," Hunk said, biting into his steak. 

"Agreed...So Pidge you're going with the search crew tomorrow right?" Allura asked, taking a sip of water. I dug into my meal as Pidge answered excitedly.

"Hell-I mean heck yeah!" she corrected, "I'm so excited, this will be my first time flying and my brother Matt get's to come along too since he'll be helping out the crew," she beamed with excitement. 

"Well kiddo, you better rest up good tonight, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow," I smiled, ruffling her fluffy locks.

"Will do Shiro, will do..."

Keith's p.o.v

"Keith~ Oh Keith~ Wakey wakey~" I groaned and covered my face with the sheets. "Keith, it's time to get up..." after a long pause, I felt the sheets being ripped away from me, greeting me with the cold air. 

"Ugh what do you want?!" I spat, angry that someone interrupted my sleep. 

"Well Mr. Grumpy pants, Gina and Nina said we were assigned to help Dayna, Kenya, Hija, and Tama prepare breakfast for all the villagers, " Lance said and I just sighed.

"Fine fine, just give me a minute," Lance hummed in response, giving me a quick peck on the lips before he left me alone so that I could get myself all freshened up. 

3 hours later...

"Annnd here you are Gubby~" I smiled, serving the last bowl of breakfast to one of the children from the village. 

"Thanks Keith!" Gubby gleefully thanked before running off with his bowl of food, joining the others as they eat up.

"Well good works guys," Gina smiled, wrapping an arm around Kenya and ruffling his hair, before he pushed her away. "Awww don't be like that Kenya, you did good with roasting the pig," she complimented with her hands on her hips. "Anyway, you guys can eat now, remember you're on dinner duty too, " she informed before taking off and we all groaned. 

"Ah man..." Lance whined as he wrapped his arm around me from behind and leaned against me. "This is too much work," he complained and Hija smirked.

"Well buddy you're lucky you don't have to go hunting for the food, that's a dangerous task, especially with those Golden Lancehead bastards lurking around. Fuckers killed my brother and some of my uncles, but anyway we're lucky to have been assigned to doing breakfast and dinner duty. I'd rather do this than go hunting," Hija finished before taking off to serve himself the last bits of whats left of breakfast. 

"He's right, lucky us," I mumbled, unwrapping Lance's arms from around me so that I could get myself a plate of food. 

 

After eating breakfast, Lance, Dayna, Nina, and I went to the stream nearby to bring more supply of water for the villagers.

"Ahhh the smell of fresh streaming water sure is nice," Lance said, sticking his hand into the cool water, closing his eyes as he felt the liquid. 

"Come on Lance, we have to hurry and fill the buckets with water, help us out why don't you," I reminded and he pouted before standing up. 

"Geez okay, but after we fill the buckets can I take a quick wash up in the stream Nina?" Lance asked and Nina just grinned, nodding her head as a small chuckle could be heard passing through her closed lips.

"Sure sure, but it better be quick, now let's fill these buckets first," she ordered and Lance squealed with excitement, getting right to business. I laughed at his reaction and shook my head.

"Geez Lance..." I mumbled, helping Dayna out. We quickly got the task done and Lance was already in the stream, swimming around excitedly while Dayna, Nina, and I watched him go wild.

"Ah this feels so refreshing! Keith, you should join me!" he shouted, motioning for me to join him, but I declined, not really feeling it.

"Maybe another time," he frowned at my response and came rushing for me. I knew what he was about to do, so I got ready to run away from him, but the Cuban was much faster than me, so he swiftly cradled me in his arm, scarring me to death. "Holy shit you're fucking fast," the three laughed at my reaction and Lance went by the bank of the stream, and my eyes went wide. "Lance don't you fucking dare- " with a sly smirk plastered on his face, he dropped me into the cold water. Since my mouth was open, water quickly entered and got into my lungs, making me surface and cough violently. When I surfaced, all I could hear were the laughs from the three, making me furious. Once my coughing ceased, I grabbed Lance's leg and pulled him in. He hit his chin against the ground, but I didn't care since I was very angry at him. When his head popped up from underneath the water, his chin was scraped and his mouth was dripping with blood. My anger soon vanished and now I was more concerned about him. "O-Oh my gosh Lance! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you bleed or anything, oh geez you're bleeding a lot!" I panicked, wiping his mouth, but blood kept pouring out making me get anxiously nervous. "Oh no oh god, what do I do?! What do we do?! It won't stop flowing!" Tears weld up in my eyes, as I frantically wiped his mouth, but Lance stopped my hand and cupped my cheek with one hand, calming my nerves a bit.

"Hey Keith calm down, it's okay. I just bit my tongue that's all, it can be treated so don't worry sweetie," he soothed and I blushed.

"O-okay...are you sure?" I questioned, touching his chin slightly and he flinched a bit, making me feel like a dickhead.

"Haha yes I'm sure, now here's PAYBACK!" Lance exclaimed, splashing me with water and I giggled.

"Oh wow, but I could make an even bigger splash than you!" I retorted, splashing him back. This went on for who knows how long before Nina butt in and told us we had to go, making us sigh in disappointment. On our way back, Lance carried me on his back as we walked back, luckily Kenya and Hija dropped by to check on us since we were taking so long, so when they noticed me all drained and tired from playing in the water, they decided to carry the buckets we were supposed to carry, since I was too drowsy to do anything. That explains why Lance is giving me a piggy back ride. I let out a big yawn then felt my eyelids began to get heavy for me to keep open, so I shut my eyes, wrapping my arms around Lance tightly before I nuzzled my head between the nape of the Cuban's neck, peacefully relaxing onto his back as I smile contently, as sleep finally consumed me.

'I love you Lance...'

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well I finally updated and I finally got a new laptop! So yay for that, it'll be much easier and better for me to write on a laptop now than a tablet so yeah :D I don't know when the next chapter will be published, but hopefully it won't take so long. This chapter was a little rushed, but overall it turned out okay I guess, for me at least. I hoped it turned out good for you guys too~ Anyway thanks for the support for this story and stay in tune for the next chapter that I'm hoping to publish in the next 2 weeks, let's pray I get it done in this 2 week time frame...Welp stay in tune!


	14. Chapter 14

Lance'a p.o.v

When we arrived back to the village, Keith was already fast asleep. I went to our hut to put him to bed then I searched for grandma Anna so that she could treat my tongue and sore chin. I was searching for her for about a good ten minutes when I finally spotted her with Dayna's father who gave me the chills. He was a scary man indeed. I slowly walked to them and the two both turned their attention towards me when I was close by.

"Oh my child, what has happened to your precious face?" grandma Anna gasped, carefully caressing my cheek as she inspected my wound.

"An accident happened when I was fetching water for the villagers...could you treat my wounded chin and tongue?" I asked and she nodded, saying a quick farewell to her son, Dayna's father who glared at me, then leading me to her hut.

"Sit child sit, I'll need Dayna to gather some stuff for me real quick, so just hang tight dear," she exited the hut as I took a seat on her bed, waiting for her to return. I touched my chin, but flinched from the pain and sighed. After what felt like forever, grandma Anna returned with some items and Dayna. The two worked together in treating my wounds and when they finally finished, I thanked them then went to check on Keith to see if he had awoken from his nap. 

"Now you be careful dear, you hear," grandma Anna warned and I smiled, nodding my head and she returned the gesture, shooing me away with a head shake, and a smile. 

As I walked towards the hut, I felt something tug on my shirt from behind and I turned around to see little Biba, Dayna's little brother, and I smiled.

"Hey bud, what's up?" I asked bending down to his height and ruffled his hair in which he giggled, making me grin. 

"C-can you play with me?" he asked, looking up at me with gleaming eyes and I couldn't resist saying no to a cutie like him. 

"Awww shucks, how could I say no to a cutie like you, well I need to check up on Keith real quick then I'll play with you bud, okay," I said and he nodded in understanding. "Good, okay why won't you wait for me by the fire pit, I'll meet you there once I'm done 'kay bud," he again nodded, running off before I sighed, feeling my heart hurt a little since he reminded me of Tony. I shook my head, wiping my eyes to make sure it wasn't teary before heading towards our hut, taking in a shaky breath as I walked. "He's gone, he's been gone, get over it okay Lance...he's in a better place now," I mumbled, taking in a deep breath. When I made it to our hut, I walked in to see Keith still asleep. A small smile formed it's way onto my face as I walked up to him, sitting by his side as I caressed his pale cheek gently. He groaned and blinked slowly before rubbing his eyes.

"Lance?" he croaked, his voice cracky from just waking up.

"Haha yeah babe it's me," I gave him a quick peck on the lips before he sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"What're you doing?" he asked, stretching out his tired limbs. 

"I was just checking up on ya, I'm bout to head out and play with Biba. You can go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we have to prepare dinner," I informed and he nodded, laying back down as he snuggled back into the sheets.

"Okay then, well have fun playing with Biba," he yawned before falling back to sleep and I smiled. I kissed his forehead then took off, searching for the little lad.

"Oh hey Lance, where are you heading off to?" Gina asked, popping out of nowhere which indeed scared the living crap out of me. She giggled at my reaction and I tried calming myself down. 

"Jesus Gina, you scared the hell out of me...Anyway, I'm on my to play with Biba, wanna join?" I questioned as she began to follow beside me.

"Ah can't, helping grandma Anna with some stuff, but I do wish I could join. Well I'm off, have fun buddy boy~" she then ran off in the opposite direction, waving a goodbye as did I before I continued walking.

When I turned a corner, I saw little Biba crouched down playing with a stick and rock, and I chuckled at the sight. "He's such an adorable kid," I mumbled, but my smile vanished when I saw something slithering for him. "Oh my god no, Biba!" I quickly ran straight towards him and he looked up at me and smiled which broke my heart as something terrible was going to happen if I don't act fast enough. I tripped over a rock and fell, cursing to myself before I heard a scream. My whole world crashed, my heart ached with pain as I heard Biba's scream of agony and I couldn't do anything, I was frozen in shock. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I lifted my head to see a horrible sight. "No no no god please no..." I cried, as I saw Biba lay on the ground, withering in agony from the venomous bite of the Golden Lancehead. I slammed my fist into the ground and cried with all my heart. "Why!? Why?! Why?!" I shouted, standing up slowly before I grabbed a big rock, then screamed in anger while running after the snake, and then I smashed the rock into the head of the cold-blooded reptile, repeating my action until the head was all mush. Blood had spattered all over my face and body, but I didn't give a damn, I was in too much pain from what I had just witnessed. 

Soon all the villagers gathered around, but there was nothing anyone could do to save Biba, there was no cure for the snake bite of the Golden Lancehead, so we were left helpless, watching as Biba cries in agony with blood spurting out of his mouth and we just watch in horror, as his life slowly fades away. I kneeled beside him, along with Keith, Dayna, grandma Anna, and Biba's parents, with me holding Biba's small, precious hand in mine, clutching it to my chest as I cried and cried with guilt building up inside me, eating me alive.

[To be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 15 will be up very soon I'm hoping :) Stay In Tuned!


	15. Ch.15

Keith's p.o.v

"Keith! Keith! Come q-quick!" I woke up immediately to the sound of Dayna crying. She was by my bedside, tears streaming down her face rapidly, and I sat up, holding both her hands in mine before asking her what's wrong. "B-Biba has been b-bitten! He's dying!" she cried, falling onto my chest as she weeps. I held her body in my arms and stood up with Dayna in my arms.

"Shhhh Dayna calm down, take a deep breath," I soothed, rubbing her back affectionately, trying to ease her. She attempted, but failed, clutching my shirt tightly. "What has bitten him?" I questioned.

She coughed and cleared her throat, "The G-Golden Lanceh-h-head, the one that had killed my big brother, Sana, had b-bitten B-Biba...and now he is s-slowly dying," she explained.

I went out and rushed towards where the incident had taken place. It was crowded with everyone weeping and cursing to the Gods for what had occurred. I pushed through the crowd of people then made it to the center to see a bloody scene. A pool of blood lay beside Biba's head as he gushes blood out of his mouth and Lance was on his knees beside the wounded boy, holding Biba's hand to his chest as he cries aloud. I noticed blood was splattered onto Lance's face and clothing then saw a snake a few inches away from him, dead with it's head being unrecognizable from the damage it has taken from a bloody rock that lay beside it's corpse. "Oh my god," I went over to Lance and set Dayna onto the ground gently, still holding her hand before I rubbed Lance's back soothingly. 

"Keith this is all my fault! It's all my fault!" he shouted, fisting the ground in anger. I let go of Dayna's hand for a minute and wrapped my arms around Lance, bringing him into a warm embrace. 

"Lance this isn't your fault," I said, combing his hair back with my fingers. He didn't say anything but only sobbed more.

Biba's parents and grandma Anna came up front to see Biba and were just outraged and upset at what had happened to their dear child. We all knelt beside Biba, really not knowing what to do other than weep in sorrow and grief. 

"We can't let Biba die in agony, let's put him to rest and out of his misery now so he doesn't have to suffer any further," Lance suggested, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. 

"Yes I agree...I think it's best for Uta to put Biba to rest," grandma Anna said sadly, ushering for everyone to move aside so that Biba's father could end Biba's suffering. He couldn't contain himself when he knew he had to kill his own son for him to be at peace, it broke everyone's heart for sure. Grandma Anna told us all to give Biba's parents some space, so we all let them be, leaving in dread, knowing Uta's going to be killing his son while his wife watches him do the deed. 

I walked away with Lance wrapped in my arms, as he was more devastated than anyone here. Dayna went off with her siblings so it was just the two of us, heading back to our hut. Once we arrived, Lance just wanted to stay in bed, wrapping himself in the covers as he sobbed aloud, cursing himself for what has happened.

"Lance calm down, there's nothing we can do now. Please just cool yourself down," I said brushing his hair away from his face as his face was still covered in blood, but it has now dried. He sat up with anger and guilt in his eyes.

"How can I calm down!? It's all my fault! If I hadn't sent him to stay by the fire pit none of this would've happened!" he exclaimed, surprising me a bit from his outburst. 

"Lance, honey, you need to calm down first. You're talking nonsense, this isn't your fault, you didn't mean for this to happen and you didn't know this was going to happen. So don't put the blame on yourself-" 

"STOP! If I had acted faster he would've been alive right now! This is all my fault, I could've saved him! But because of me being clumsy...I-I didn't make it on time and th-the stupid s-snake got to him..." he said looking at his bloody palms. 

"Lance-"

"Keith...Just leave me alone for a bit. I-I need some time alone to cool down," Lance harshly said which hurt me a little, but I nodded in understanding, leaving him alone for him to cope with what he had witnessed first hand of the incident. When I exited, I shut the door behind me and sighed, closing my eyes for a bit to try and ease the mess that's going on inside my head. 

"Hey Keith...how's Lance holding up in there?" Kenya asked with Gina and Nina standing behind him. They startled me, but I cleared my throat and rubbed my temple with one hand while the other was placed on my hips.

"H-He's not doing so well, he kicked me out so that he could have some time alone" I explained and they hummed in response.

"Well he had bonded more with Biba during the 2 weeks you were in a coma. They'd always play around with each other, were always seen by each other's side, and it was like they were siblings from the looks of it. When you awoke from your coma, Lance was busier paying attention to you, so you never really saw them play around as much as they used to. It was fun watching them enjoy the company of each other...the poor boy must be heartbroken right now like rest of us," Gina informed, wiping her tears.

Lance really never talked about the days when I was in a coma, so I really never knew the kind of relationship the two had with each other. And then it clicked, now I understand why he's a bit more devasted because this might've reminded him of the time he lost his little brother, Tony. 

Lance's p.o.v

"Fuck fuck fuck this is all my fault...It should've been me not him! I could've saved him and let the snake bite me instead...His death is mines to blame, I-I'm at fault here," the pang in my heart didn't cease, it just increased as I blamed myself for what has happened. The tears never stopped and I have yet to wash the filthy blood of the snake's off my skin. It's been at least what I'm guessing three hours now and Keith hasn't returned. I can't blame him, I did lash out at him to get out, but I shouldn't have been that harsh since it wasn't his fault. I decided to go out and apologize to him so I wiped my teary eyes, then got out of bed. First I decided to wash my face and shirt from the blood before I walked out, taking in a deep breath. "Fuck I feel sick...." I mumbled, steadying myself as I felt myself getting nauseous. 

"Lance? You okay?" a familiar voice asked with concern. I focused my vision ahead and saw a blurry figure.

Shit, this isn't good, what's happening to me?! I squinted my eyes to see who it was, but to no avail, my vision didn't focus, it was just a blurry mess. 

"Wh-what the fucks happening to me?!" I screamed with panic, rubbing my eyes, but then I felt something rise within me and I vomited right beside the front door. 

"Lance!" the figure came running up to me, but I stopped them from getting any closer to me since I needed some room. I continued to vomit until there was nothing left to puke out.

"Ugh..." I groaned, clutching my stomach as a sudden immense of pain started to kick in. Why do I feel like this?! Is this payback for what happened to Biba?! 

"Lance come here babe," It was Keith's voice which made me happy to hear his soothing voice. I stumbled towards Keith and fell into his arms, crying from the pain in my stomach.

"K-Keith I-I don't feel s-s-so g-g-good..." I cried, clutching his shoulder.

"What's wrong? What happened to you?" he questioned, but I couldn't reply with a raging headache I suddenly had along with feeling nauseous again, so I just whimpered. "I'll get you back in bed then I'll call grandma Anna to look you over," he informed before guiding me back inside then settled me in bed. He kissed my forehead and brushed my hair out of the way, staring at me with concern, "I'll be right back, hang in there," he said before leaving. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, thankfully my vision was somewhat sorta back to normal, it still gets blurry for some odd reason which is kinda worrying me, along with this illness I suddenly have. 

"What is going on...Why do I feel sick all of a sudden?" I shut my eyes for a brief moment before they shot open when I heard Keith's and grandma Anna's voice coming from outside. They both walked in with Keith explaining a few things to her and she listened closely, nodding her head as she took every word Keith said.

"I see child...this doesn't even make any sense though, his health seemed fine earlier today and now he's ill out of the blue?" grandma Anna quickly rushed to my side and checked my forehead. "Lance how are you feeling right now," she asked with a worried expression.

"Ummm I'm feeling quite nauseated...currently suffering from a headache, a-and my stomach hurts really bad, like really bad," I said, clutching my stomach.

"Your temperature is high too...hmmm this isn't good child, this is not good at all.." she mumbled and Keith gulped.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, touching grandma Anna's shoulder. She sighed and shut her eyes, ready to tell us the news, and my heart began to race with dread.

"Child h-he has Karmua..." she announced sadly and I turned pale.

"Th-this can't be...."

To continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, took me a long time to edit since I get distracted easily, but anyway stay in tuned for the next chapter that will be out very soon!
> 
> P.s I stayed up on an exam night just to edit and publish this just to please you guys, so I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Pidge's p.o.v

"Ah finally! Hello Sao Paulo!" Matt exclaimed as he sighed happily when we both exited out the front entrance of Guarulhos International Airport. 

"Hahaha wow Matt," I chuckled as I shook my head. "Well, I guess we're supposed to head to this location once we check into a hotel they had reserved for us," I informed, unlocking my phone to show him the location we have to be at after we check into our hotel room.

"Okay, what's the hotel called?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as he looked down at my phone.

"Ummm Hotel Pullman SP Guarulhos Airport, it's not that far from here if we take a taxi there," I said and Matt hummed in response.

"Well you call a taxi while I grab us both a drink inside since I'm really parched also I'll grab a snack too," he said before walking off inside the busy airport. I smiled and stared at the beautiful blue sky, lost in thought for a moment before sighing contently.

"Don't worry Lance...We'll find you..."

Lance's p.o.v

"Th-this can't be...." I stared wide-eyed at her and Keith, my hands shaking and my mind running wild. I broke out into a cold sweat and gripped the sheets, holding back my tears. 

"We can treat him right away and he'll be fine...right?!" Keith asked and grandma Anna shut her eyes and sighed deeply.

"You're right child, there's still time for him to heal with some medicine..." there was something else that grandma Anna wanted to add, but she just shook her head. "I'll go get Dayna to help me prep the medicine and soup, Keith you stay and watch Lance. Come and get me or Kenya if something happens to Lance. I'll be back my children," she finished, kissing both our foreheads before leaving, but it looked like she was troubled with something. 

I started to tear up and bite my bottom lip. Why is this happening to me? Why now? First Biba now this...Why does God hate me so much? Does he enjoy watching me suffer so much? Are you having your fun huh?!

"Lance don't w-worry...everything is g-going to be okay. Grandma Anna will h-heal you s-so..." he couldn't finish his sentence before he broke down beside my bedside. I stroked his hair and gently caressed his cheek weakly.

"K-Keith don't cry please. It makes me want to cry too," I said chuckling lightly, but then I started coughing violently. I felt a sharp pain in my throat and hissed, sitting up and coughing into my elbow.

"L-Lance!" Keith panicked, stroking my back soothingly, but it didn't help ease my coughing. My vision started to blur again then the pain started to form in my stomach again. I curled into a ball and clutched my stomach tightly, squinting my eyes shut as the pain increased. I started to wheeze and my breathing became shallow. "I-I'm getting Kenya, grandma Anna is still probably prepping the medicine and soup so I don't want to disturb her while she's doing that. I'll be back, hang in there," Keith said before hurrying out the door. 

I bit my bottom lip so hard that I think I drew some blood. Groaning, I turned around to face the door and begged for Keith to return fast. Why is this happening now? Why today out of all the days God decides to have his fun and punish me with the death of Biba and this fucking illness, oh how I have the worst of luck. My coughing worsened and I felt something coming up and I threw up beside the bed. I gasped when I saw it was all blood.

"Wh-what?" I felt it again and vomited once again, more blood. I felt my body drain from its color as I stared at the ground, not believing what I was seeing. 

What is this??!! Is this a symptom of Karmua?! Holy shit am I...d-dying?

Keith's p.o.v

Once I finally found Kenya, I led him to the hut where Lance was and when we entered my legs felt weak. There was a pool of blood beside Lance and the brunette was lying in bed, not making a single sound and he wasn't moving at all.

"No...this can't be," tears welled up in my eyes again. He can't be dead! He can't! I quickly ran to his side, shaking him violently. "Lance! Lance! Wake up!" I shouted. Unresponsive. "Lance stop playing around! Answer me!" again no word came out of his bloodied lips. My heart sank. I couldn't believe this...Lance was dead, no this can't be, he cannot die!

"Keith calm down," Kenya pushed me aside gently then inspected Lance. As he looked at the Cuban, I bit my nails nervously, hoping there was a chance that Lance was not dead. I heard him sigh and he turned to look at me with a smile of reassurance. "He's not dead Keith relax, but he's in critical condition. His breathing is really shallow, it looks like he had fainted from shock when he vomited blood I'm assuming," he informed standing up straight and patting my back.

I let out a big sigh of relief and wiped my forehead, "Th-thank god," I smiled but it faded when I realized he still wasn't in the best condition. 

"I have to mention, it doesn't look like he has Karmua-"

"That's good right! But why is he having all these symptoms then if he doesn't have Karmua?" I interrupted.

"It's not good and he's having these symptoms because...he has something much worse. I'm sorry to tell you Keith but Lance has Mua Wua. A rare deadly disease amongst us that is not curable." he finished, shutting his eyes in disappointment.

"Wh-what?..."

[To be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making this story drag on for so long x(


	17. Chapter 17

Keith's p.o.v

"Wh-what?..." my lips trembled and I grabbed Kenya's arm, squeezing it as I was afraid I would collapse at any moment. "No! What-there has to be a cure right Kenya!? Right?!" I shouted, hoping there was something we could do to heal Lance. He turned his head away from me and mumbled a 'sorry' making me vulnerable. I felt weak and pathetic that I couldn't do anything to help Lance in any way. He's done so much for me such as caring for me when I was ill, protecting me, and so much more that I can't think of right now, but here I am...being as useless as I always am. It should be me in Lance's position, not him. He's so reliable, caring, talented, and helpful which makes him easily loveable...and then you have me who can barely take care of himself. I started weeping into Kenya's chest who comforted me since that was the only thing he could do at the moment to soothe me. I couldn't contain myself, I didn't have much hope and faith to go on as of now. I felt completely empty, like nothing even mattered anymore. Without Lance, how can I go on? He's been by my side since pre-k, the start of our rivalry. It just wouldn't feel the same without him. Sure I have other friends who I care about, but there's just something about Lance that keeps me living, without him, there's just no point in going on. 

"I'm sorry Keith, but please stay strong. Lance would want you to stay strong with your chin high up. He wouldn't want to see you being a crybaby now would he," Kenya teased, trying to lighten up the mood and I chuckled softly and nodded, lifting my head to stare up at his bright blue eyes which reminded me of the ocean, it was calming. 

"Y-you're r-r-right," I huffed, lifting myself off of him then I headed towards Lance, sitting by his side as I stroked his cheek gently, heaving a big sigh as I wiped my tears away. 

"I'll go inform grandma Anna of the news, you'll be alright without me right?" he asked and I frowned, wanting some comfort and soothing at the moment and he could tell by the look I was giving him. He smiled and walked over to me, kissing my forehead in a friendly gesture before patting my back. "Okay okay, I'll ask Gina to come and stay by your side till I come back alright," he said and I nodded. He then left and it was silent as I stared at Lance's feature, the feeling of sorrow coming back, but I bit my lip to hold back the tears. Minutes later there was a knock at the door and in walked Gina, she smiled sympathetically at me before she came over to me and sat beside me as she gave me a big bear hug.

"Hey Keith, how're you holding up?" she questioned, holding my head against her chest as she stroked my head. It felt nice and I leaned into her touch.

"I-I'm feeling okay I guess...how are the others? I know Biba's death must've taken a toll on them," I said and she sighed, looking away for a moment.

"Everyones having a tough time coping with the loss of Biba. We're planning a burial for him tomorrow evening...I just can't believe he died the same way as our eldest brother did," Gina grimaced, shaking her head. She looked gloomy and I could feel her pain just by the expression she was displaying. "I heard from Kenya that Lance has Mua Wua, I can't image the pain he must be going through as he endures the disease..." she mumbles, rubbing my back as I whimpered, knowing that she knew there was nothing we could do. "There there Keith, stay strong for Lance. Who knows maybe he can beat the disease, don't give up hope just yet okay sweetie," she gave me a warm smile, giving me a squeeze of reassurance. She was right, I shouldn't give up so soon, maybe there is a chance he could beat this disease. I glanced up at Gina and smiled.

"Thanks, Gina and you're right, I need to stay strong, for Lance," I beamed, trying to stay and keep a positive mindset. She laughed softly, patting my back.

"That's the spirit," she looked back at Lance and softly caressed his leg. "Lance I hope you feel better soon," just then the door burst open with Kenya and grandma Anna along with Dayna tailing behind them carrying a bowl of soup. 

"My dear children, what a tragic day to endure such pain from the loss of my dearest grandson Biba and my dear bedridden Lance who is fighting against a disease. Why must we suffer oh great heavens please have mercy on us," grandma Anna anguished running up to Lance's side as she touched his forehead. "My sweet child, you have endured so much, why must the heavens bring such disease upon my precious child oh why," she wailed. It surprised me to see grandma Anna so distressed, I've never seen her like this before. Grandma Anna took a few minutes to compose herself before she touched my shoulder, looking at me as her eyes were filled with so much sorrow. "My dear child, I'm sorry you had to see such an unpleasant sight of me...I'm just filled with so much sadness about the outcome of today," she apologized. I shook my head and placed my hand on top of hers.

"None sense grandma, I know how much pain you're going through, we all feel the same way," I reasoned and she smiled, kissing my forehead before releasing a shaking sigh.

"Oh child you're such a sweet boy, please stay strong for Lance. Let's hope for the best," she then turned to Dayna who stood beside Kenya, still holding the bowl of soup in her hands. "I was hoping Lance would be awake by the time I finished making the soup...I must let him rest and wait for him to wake on his own then I'll be able to feed him," she straightened herself up before giving me a hug when she walked towards Dayna. "Children let's leave Lance to rest, come, we must prepare for dinner," she instructed before she left. It was quiet for sometime before Gina stood up and pulled my arm.

"Keith shall we? Can't let the villagers go hungry now if we don't hurry and prep for dinner," she smiled and I nodded as I got up, stretching out my limbs. As I dragged my legs towards the door, I suddenly gasped when I was scooped up into the strong arms of Kenya.

"Haha lighten up will yeah, I don't want to see you sulking okay," he chirped as he carried me bridal style making me blush.

"I-I'm trying," I squeaked, feeling my face redden as Gina and Dayna snickered. 

-The Next Day-

Pidge's p.o.v

It took about 6-7 hours, but we finally managed to find the island that the detector located Lance to be on. When we parked the ship, we rowed onto land and immediately tried to track down the Cuban, in hopes of finding him and a couple of survivors. As we walked through the many palm trees and vines, we smelled something vulgar which almost made me vomit.

"Must be the decomposing bodies, the wreckage must be near then," one of the search crew members advised and I gagged at the thought of rotting dead bodies. I didn't even know dead bodies could still smell after this long. Matt though couldn't handle the odor as he puked to the side, letting out all the contents in his stomach. After he was finished we continued on, my heart beating rapidly against my chest as I anticipated to find Lance. I jumped when I heard my tracking device beep a loud, scaring the crap out of me. I looked down and saw that he was close by and I grinned. 

"He's near!" I beamed, pacing towards the direction the indicator located him at. I felt so much excitement within me that I didn't even notice the search crew and Matt were behind until Matt shouted my name. Once they caught up I blushed and apologized deeply.

"We can't risk losing a crew member so stay close, who knows what kinds of reptiles lurk around here so be cautious of your surroundings kid," the leader of the group warned and I nodded, keeping my pace in rhythm with them. I looked up at the sky to see it was tinted with an pinkish orange hue, the sun must be setting, we better hurry. We setted out at around 1 pm the next day after our arrival in Sao Paulo, so right now it was like 7, and we better hurry before it get's dark. 

"Hey is that smoke coming from over there?" Matt asked and we all averted our eyes to where Matt was pointing. Indeed there was and I could smell an amazingly delicious aroma, making my stomach grumble. I turned back to my indicator to see he was around there, so I told the crew and we all headed towards that direction. 

Keith's p.o.v

I walked into the hut, feeling really exhausted after a long, depressing day. Today was Biba's burial ceremony and the ceremony lasted until dinner time. I skipped out on dinner since I didn't really feel like eating, so I excused myself and headed back to the hut to rest. It was a shame that Lance couldn't attend the ceremony since he was too ill to get out of bed. He was really upset that he didn't get to see the little guy one last time before his burial and so he was sulking in bed the entire time. When I arrived he was sitting in bed with a bowl of soup on his lap as he weakly sipped at the content. 

"Hey..." I greeted and he snapped his head towards me, shooting me a weak smile. 

"H-h-hey b-bab-*cough*" Lance started coughing uncontrollably and I dashed towards him, kneeling beside him as he continued to cough. He calmed down soon after and I layed him down, placing the bowl of soup on a nearby table.

"Rest up Lance," I stated calmly as I tucked him in. I kissed his chapped lips and smiled at him softly. I was glad to find out from grandma Anna that the disease wasn't contagious and that I won't catch it if I were to be near him or share body fluids with him which made me sorta happy to hear I guess. It gave me the opportunity to cuddle with him and give him kissings, and you bet I was savoring every moment I had with him. Once he was settled in, I snuggled in beside him and let him wrap his arms around me, loving the warmth his body radiated off. "I love you Lance," I murmured gently and I heard him sigh.

"I love you too K-Keith, more than anything...I just wish I had confessed to you sooner before all of this," he mentioned and I hummed in response, lost in my thoughts for a moment. I felt him lift my head up and before I knew it he attacked my lips in a passionate kiss. Tears streamed down my face as my heart swelled up with all sorts of emotions. Our kiss grew intense as his tongue slipped through my lips then he entangled his with mine. I moaned softly as his hands cupped my plump cheeks, giving them a soft squeeze which made me whimper. We broke the kiss to take a breather and I just stared at his eyes with so much love and affection that it was just indescribable. "Let's do it," Lance suddenly said which caught me off guard. 

"Wh-what? Are you insane! You're sick and weak-"

"Just ride me, please...If I'm going to die, I want to at l-least lose my virginity to the l-love of my life," he confessed, pecking me on the lips. My eyes were wide with tears still streaming down my cheeks. I hugged him tightly then nodded.

"O-okay Lance, if that's what you want..."

[To be continued...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well we will finally have some smexy content in the next chapter so stay in tune! ;)


End file.
